


I will tell you I love you (in my own way)

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, come al solito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: “Che rapporto c’è tra te ed Edoardo?”“E’ la mia donna”O, quello che è successo tra Lauro ed Edoardo prima di questa risposta.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	I will tell you I love you (in my own way)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Ho scritto questa breve fic dopo le storie di Lauro di ieri e ieri l'altro presa dall'ispirazione improvvisa e beh questo è quanto in realtà.
> 
> Ringrazio di nuovo Nau per sorbirsi i miei scleri e rileggermi le cose che scrivo e come al solito questa la dedico alla gang di Twitter, oggi più che mai, vi voglio bene stelline <3

“16 Marzo” è uscita da pochi giorni e questo significa che Lauro è in piena fase di promo. Almeno una diretta al giorno, miriadi di interviste coi giornalisti e Lauro è già stufo dopo pochi giorni, soprattutto perché in questo periodo di quarantena è costretto a fare tutto attraverso i social e beh non è un gran segreto che lui non ci vada molto d’accordo con questa parte del suo lavoro.  
  
Ma la cosa che lo disturba più di tutte è che stavolta non ha Edo al suo fianco e non perde occasione per farglielo pesare. Sono in videochiamata ormai da ore, più come sottofondo che per altro, quando il suo team gli comunica di dover rispondere a delle domande su Instagram per festeggiare l’anniversario di 1969.  
  
“Edooooo io nun ce la faccio più, me fanno fa una diretta al giorno e mo me tocca pure risponne alle domande. Che poi lo sai che domande de merda me fanno.”  
  
Edo scoppia a ridere davanti alla melodrammaticità di Lauro, è sempre stato così da quando si conoscono: Lauro che si lamenta fin troppo ed Edoardo che lo prende per il culo.  
  
“A stronzo che te ridi eh? Non è che siccome te nun te devi sorbì ste cose poi ride delle sventure altrui a ‘nfame.”  
  
“Madonna che palle che sei a Laurè te stai sempre a lamentà e poi che ne sai che ti fanno solo domande de merda stavorta te le poi sceglie sicuramente qualcuna decente la trovi.”  
  
“Ma io nun ciò vojaaaa, non è che lo poi fa te al posto mio te prego o chiedo alla smm di farlo lei dai.”  
  
“A Là non t’azzardare che poi i fan mica so scemi lo sanno se non sei te a risponne.”  
  
“Amore mi che me le fai due domande te? Così almeno so che c’è qualcosa de decente a cui risponne te prego.”  
  
“’Nto sei scemo, va bene te faccio una domanda ma nun posso promette de esse serio. Ora devo annà che devo fa il bagnetto alla pupetta.”  
  
“No Edoà dove vai e io con chi mi lamento mò.”  
  
“Qualcosa mi dice che il povero Matteo si subirà sti lamenti, lo devono fa santo alla fine de sta quarantena.”  
  
“Ao ma come te permetti so ‘na compagnia fantastica io, vai sparisci mò che m’hai offeso nun te vojo più sentì. Salutami Mina che è l’unica a cui voglio ancora bene lei si che me tratta bene non come te ‘nfame.”  
  
“Seh seh ciao tanto me richiami tra massimo du ore che già te manco. A dopo amore mi.”  
  
Lauro chiude la videochiamata senza neanche salutare fingendo di mantenere una faccia arrabbiata ma sanno benissimo entrambi che è solo una farsa e che lo richiamerà seriamente tra poco perché già in astinenza.  
  
Arriva finalmente il momento di rispondere alle domande e Lauro è più scazzato che mai, ha postato il box per il q&a e già ne stanno arrivando centinaia, alcune incredibilmente stupide, altre più serie, domande a cui gli piacerebbe molto rispondere se solo non fosse limitato dal fatto di dover postare le risposte nelle storie di Instagram. Ha già deciso che risponderà a monosillabi senza effettivamente dare nessuna risposta concreta, anche perché la metà delle domande chiede di progetti futuri o di cose di cui proprio non può parlare.  
  
Sta scrollando le domande da cinque minuti buoni cercandone una interessante da cui partire quando si imbatte in “Hai scritto parleranno di noi e diranno che siamo immortali, era riferito all’arte o all’amore?”.  
  
Lauro ha scritto quella frase parlando di lui e di Edoardo, non che possa dirlo così esplicitamente sui social è ovvio, ma decide comunque di rispondere, un po’ criptico, dedicando la risposta all’unica persona che la capirà pienamente fino in fondo. “A noi”.  
  
Ed ecco che proprio suddetta persona fa capolino in un mare di domande idiote con una domanda ancora più scema. “Eh, ci sposiamo?”.  
  
Lauro scoppia immediatamente a ridere, aveva chiesto a Edoardo di fargli una domanda seria, non che si aspettasse chissà che ma sicuramente non questo. È consapevole che con questa domanda Edo lo stia solamente perculando eppure decide comunque di rispondere. “Appena finita la quarantena a Las Vegas” mettendo anche come sfondo alla risposta Sid e Nancy citazione che sicuramente il suo Edoardo avrebbe apprezzato.  
  
Ed infatti eccolo, due secondi dopo aver postato la storia, che lo inonda di messaggi su Whatsapp dandogli dell’idiota per aver risposto alla sua domanda. Lauro fa del suo meglio per rispondere velocemente alle altre domande, già sente il bisogno di risentire la voce di Edo e quasi si pente di non averlo salutato per bene prima. Conclude le storie facendo una promo al suo nuovo album, senza in realtà rivelare nulla che già non si sapesse, e chiama immediatamente Edoardo.  
  
“A Laurè ma te sei scemo mica dovevi risponne alla mia domanda l’avevo scritta solo pe te idiota.”  
  
“Te me voi pija per culo e ora te stai zitto.”  
  
“Ma poi c’hai messo pure Sid e Nancy come sfondo te sei tutto scemo te lo dico amò nun sei discreto manco per un cazzo eh soprattutto dopo la risposta sulla nostra frase.”  
  
“Ma chi l’ha mai detto de volè esse discreto, anzi devi esse felice che un ho detto di peggio.”  
  
“Seh e che volevi scive mò che so la donna tua?”

  


Il giorno dopo Lauro inizia nuovamente a rispondere alle domande ma solo perché vuole pubblicare una storia in particolare senza che la cosa risulti troppo strana.  
  
“Che rapporto c’è tra te ed Edoardo?”  
  
“E’ la mia donna.”


End file.
